Jacks The Giant Slayers/The Most Beautiful Voice
Season 4, Episode 9: Jacks The Giant Slayers/The Most Beautiful Voice Aired: June 24, 2013 Previous: POblivion/Umbrellamentary Next: After Bert/Downton Shaggy Jacks the Giant Slayers/The Most Beautiful Voice is the ninth episode of MAD Season 4, and the 87th overall episode of MAD. Episode Summary Jacks the Giant Slayers: When the famous Jack gets crushed by giants, the kingdom has to call in whatever other Jacks are left. The Most Beautiful Voice: 'When Ariel's voice has been stolen by Ursula, a competition judges the singing voice by beauty. Segments #MADvent Calendar - Been hearing the ringing in your ears all month? Here are some MAD moments you may have missed: #*'Monday, 7:00 PM: Children everywhere get excited for the Fourth of July, or as they call it the 17th Anniversary of the movie, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Independence_Day_(1996_film) Independence Day]. #*'Wednesday, 8:00 PM:' Angus T. Jones gets replaced on Two and a Half Men as the producers change the title to "Just a Matter of Time, Jon Cryer." #*'Friday, 5:00 PM: 'The Lone Ranger starts wearing a mask, because he worked on this! [Opening Scene #'Jacks the Giant Slayers' (Movie Parody of Jack the Giant Slayer) #Animated Marginals segment #A Jury of Fears (Animated by Mike Wartella) #Crate & Arrow (Store Parody of Crate & Barrel / Spoof on Hawkeye) (Ad Parodies segment) #Know the Difference (Cartoon) #'Gandalf the Grey's Anatomy' (Spoof on Gandalf the Grey from The Lord of the Rings / TV Parody of ABC's Grey's Anatomy) #Walkie-Talkie in a Toy Boat (Cartoon) #Spy vs. Spy - Black Spy's Punching Machine (Spy vs. Spy segment / Stop-motion Cartoon segment) #Animated Marginals segment #Dog vs. Man (Cartoon) #'The Most Beautiful Voice' (TV Parody of NBC's the Voice) (Book Parody of the Little Mermaid) #Credits #5-second Cartoon - (from Jacks the Giant Slayers) Jack Frost was crushed by a giant shoe. (5-second Cartoon segment) Trivia *This is the only time Jack the Giant Slayer, NBC's The Voice, and The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack showed up. *This is the second time DreamWorks' Rise of the Guardians, Tim Burton's The Nightmare Before Christmas, Independence Day, and The Lone Ranger showed up. *'Jacks the Giant Slayers' is the third time Cartoon Network was mentioned. The first was [[I Am Lorax/Modern Family Circus|'I Am Lorax']] and the second was [[Taking Nemo/Once Upon a Toon|'Episode 62']]. *This is the fourth episode of MAD where Rachel Ramras has returned. The previous episodes were: *#'Pirates of the Pair of Tweens / Konan the Kardashian' *#'Diary of a Wimpy Kid Icarus / Adjustment Burro' *#'POblivion/Umbrellamentary' *This is the fifth time Disney's The Little Mermaid showed up. The previous ones were: *#'Snott Pilgrim vs. The Wonderful World of Disney/Malcolm in the Middle Earth' *#'Fast Hive/Minute to Flynn It' *#'Addition Impossible/New Gill' *#'Taking Nemo/Once Upon a Toon' *This is the 12th episode of MAD to have only one Mike Wartella segment. *This is the 49th time Spy vs. Spy was done in stop-motion. Voices *Chris Cox - Jack Skellington, Hawkeye, and Carson Daly *Brian T. Delaney - Jack Black, Referee, and Know the Difference Announcer *Mark-Paul Gosselaar - Prince Eric, Jack, and Kid *Grey DeLisle - Ariel, Vanessa / Ursula, and Dr. Meredith Grey *Arif S. Kinchen - Usher, Judge, and Dog *Jim Meskimen - Gandalf the Grey and Sir Elmont *Rachel Ramras - Shakira, Dr. Miranda Bailey, Teacher and Woman *Kevin Shinick - Jack Frost, Grimsby, Kang the Conqueror, Fallon the Two-Headed Giant, Jack White, Pops, Guy and the MADvent Calendar Announcer Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:MAD on Cartoon Network Episodes (Season 4) Category:MAD on Cartoon Network Episodes Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki